plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannons Away
Cannons Away is an exclusive Brain Buster played in Pirate Seas where the player must use the five already-placed Coconut Cannons to shoot down Seagull Zombies. Shooting them gives players points and hitting three of more Seagull Zombies with one cannonball results in a combo and more points. At the end, the points turn into coins. In order to beat the level, the player must beat Penny's high score. Target scores *Cannons Away Tutorial (Day 3): 5,000 *Cannons Away I (Day 11): 30,000 *Cannons Away II (Day 20): 40,000 *Cannons Away III (pre-1.7) 60,000 Scoring This is a list of scoring patterns for this Brain Buster. 1x Combo! : 1 • 100 = 100 2x Combo! : 2 • 100 = 200 3x Combo! : 3 • 200 = 600 4x Combo! : 4 • 200 = 800 5x Combo! : 5 • 300 = 1500 6x Combo! : 6 • 300 = 1800 7x Combo! : 7 • 300 = 2100 8x Combo! : 8 • 400 = 3200 9x Combo! : 9 • 400 = 3600 10x Combo! : 10 • 400 = 4000 11x Combo! : 11 • 500 = 5500 12x Combo! : 12 • 500 = 6000 13x Combo! : 13 • 500 = 6500 14x Combo! : 14 • 500 = 7000 15x Combo! : 15 • 500 = 7500 16x Combo! : 16 • 500 = 8000 If the player solves how much a combo gets then add it, if it is not already added. Strategies Save your cannonballs until Seagull Zombies come in large numbers. Killing one or two Seagull Zombies should be avoided at all times. This way, you can rack up big combos and thus earn more points. Wait for a wave where multiple curve-shaped waves of Seagull Zombies appear and wait until they come together. Fire Coconut Cannons accordingly to keep them frozen in place and watch the points roll in. Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away I PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away I. Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away II PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away II. Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away III PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away III. Trivia *This is the only Brain Buster in which the zombies do not target the player's house. Instead, they fly away after a while. *This and Mummy Memory are the only Brain Busters that prohibit the player to use Power Ups or Plant Food. *No matter how many times players play this Brain Buster, there will always be coins rewarded and the money bag. * This is the only Brain Buster and level where there is a score. *At the beginning of the level, it says "Ready... set... FIRE!", instead of "Ready... set... PLANT!". *If the player loses, the screen says, "Penny is not impressed with your score!". This still appears after the 1.7 update, despite the fact that these dialogues were removed in that update. **A brain does not appear, but if the player taps where the brain is supposed to be, he or she will still hear a squish. *The player gets coins equal to approximately 1% of the number of points the player scored. If the player loses, he or she will not get coins. *If the player reaches a high enough combo, the message given along with the combo may be the following: **"M-M-M-MONSTER TACO!", a reference to Unreal Tournament's Monster Kill phrase. **"TOASTY!", a reference to the Mortal Kombat's Toasty! easter egg. **"Twiddydinkies!", a reference to Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. **"I'M CRAZY FOR COMBOS!" **"AWESOME!" **"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", with thirteen zeros. *Many people use this gamemode for gold farming, as no matter what score players get, as long as it is over the target, they will receive an amount of coins greater than a coin bag. *These levels are some of the only Pirate Seas levels where there is no bridge between the two sides of the planks. The other one is Pirate Seas - Day 22. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Pirate Seas Category:Cannons Away Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with pre-placed plants